iCirco
by Victoiree Thomson
Summary: Carly, Sam, Freddie y Spencer se van a acampar con Calceto y su abuela pero por azares del destino quedan perdidos en medio de la carretera hasta que un muy bondadoso circo los rescata ¿qué les pasara a los chicos de iCarly en un circo? SEDDIE :D


**¡Hola! Bueno esta es mi nueva historia jeje se me ocurrió de repente así que realmente no tengo mucho planeado**

**Si les gusta seguiré**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**00000000000000000(*-*)/000000(*-*)/00000000000000000000000000000**

POV GENERAL

Sam, Freddie, Gibby, Spencer y Carly se encontraban en ese orden el departamento de estos últimos viendo el especial de "celebridades bajo el agua"… o haciendo su mejor intento de ver, ya que casualmente Sam y Freddie se peleaban a cada rato

-¡ya cállense!- suplico Carly, harta del comportamiento de sus mejores amigos

Los chicos detuvieron su pelea (que raramente se trataba acerca de queso) y voltearon a ver a su amiga

-no tienes por qué gritarnos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-no me copies- volvieron a quejarse los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡basta!- de nuevo coincidieron

-¡ya deténganse!- dijo Carly- no pueden estar ni un solo minuto sin pelear

-él es el que empieza- dijo Sam

-no, ella siempre empieza- se defendió Freddie

-tu empiezas

-no, tú empiezas

-no, tú empie…

-¡chicos!- los regaño Carly

-sshhh- dijo Spencer- esto es muy importante. Ese chico no ha salido

-muy bien- dijo Carly

- Sam, tú te sentaras en ese sillón de allá- le ordeno Carly- y tú Freddie, te quedaras donde estas

-¿y por qué soy yo la que se tiene que ir?- dijo Sam ofendida

-porque Carly me ama y quiere tenerme cerca- respondió Freddie

Sam lo asesino con la mirada

-Gibby y Spencer están en medio de los dos- dijo Carly poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero si tanto te molesta… Freddie, vete al sillón de allá y Sam, tú puedes quedarte aquí

-JAJAJA- se burló Sam- seguro… Carly muere por ti

-cállate- dijo Freddie molesto obedeciendo a Carly

-no puedes callarme- dijo Sam

-no, pero yo si- dijo Spencer levantándose de su asiento- chicos, los quiero… pero necesito saber que le paso a ese chico y ustedes no se callan, así que les voy a pedir ¡que se larguen de aquí!- dicho eso abrió la puerta

Ambos se observaron durante un minuto hasta que Sam se encogió de hombros como diciendo "qué más da" y después ambos se levantaron

-hoy estas muy irritante- dijo Freddie mientras salía del departamento- no era para tanto

-si- dijo Sam saliendo tras Freddie- de mejores lugares me han corrido

Y dicho esto ambos salieron

-humm… ¿Spencer? ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado… exagerado?- dijo Gibby

-neeee

-pero los sacaste- replico Gibby

-¿y eso qué?

-que los dejaste solos afuera, se mataran

-ya nos enteraremos… ahora sshhh

(*-*)/ (*-*)/

-así que… ¿ahora qué?- dijo Sam una vez fuera del departamento

-no lo sé… ¿quieres pasar a mi casa y ver el especial ahí?- propuso Freddie

Sam dudo un poco

-¿está tu mamá?- pregunto

-creo

-entonces no

-¿quieres ir por un licuado?- pregunto Freddie

-solo si tú pagas

-ya me lo esperaba

Y ambos fueron

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en su mesa favorita. Apenas llegaron se apareció T-Bo

-¿qué hay, pequeños?- saludo T-Bo feliz- y su pequeña y cachetona amiga castaña

-no vino- respondió Sam

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo T-Bo claramente sorprendido

Sam y Freddie se miraron

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Freddie

-oh, ya lo entiendo- dijo T-Bo casi riendo

-¿Qué entiendes?- dijo Sam confundida por la reacción de T-Bo

-ustedes dos están en una cita- canturreo T-Bo

-¡¿Qué?! Noooo- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-aw, hasta hablan al mismo tiempo- T-Bo parecía que no podría estar más feliz

-debemos dejar de hacer esto- dijo Sam molesta

-definitivamente- concordó Freddie

-¡siempre lo supe!- grito T-Bo

-¡que no estamos en una cita!- reclamaron ambos

-por la forma en que se miraban cada vez que estaban aquí…- T-Bo continuo hablando como si no los hubiera escuchado

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo Freddie confuso

-y la manera en que la dulce rubia se ponía celosa cada que Freddie le coqueteaba a su otra amiga- continuo T-Bo

-yo no me pongo celosa- dijo Sam realmente molesta

-y el hecho de que el chico nerd siempre le paga todo a su nueva noviecita

-ella me obliga- se justificó Freddie

-eso era solo cuestión de tiempo

-¡no somos novios!- dijo Sam

-claro que si, como sea ¿Qué llevaran hoy? Oh no tienen nada que decir, les traeré la bebida especial para novios

-¡que no somos…!

-¿mencione que era gratis?- añadió T-Bo

Ambos se dieron una mirada rápida. Sabían que por más que alegaran jamás podrían convencer a T-Bo de lo contrario. Este tipo sí que estaba loco

-amm… claro, trae esa bebida para mi… y mi chica- dijo Freddie, diciendo esto último fingiendo tener nauseas. Sam le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa

-¡sí! Dijo T-Bo feliz yendo por sus bebidas

-¡¿Por qué me pateaste?!- se quejó Freddie

-por fingir nauseas

-entonces, ¿te gusta que crea que seamos novios?

-claro que no, ¡qué asco!

-¿entonces?

-ya cállate

-pero tu empezaste

-¡Hey, aquí estoy!- dijo T-Bo volviendo con un gran vaso de malteada de cereza salvaje

-¡wow! Esto es genial- dijo Sam, emocionada por el tamaño del vaso

-sí, ahora beban tortolitos. Hasta les puse dos popotes y todo

Sam hizo una mueca

-claro… que bien- dijo Freddie un poco disgustado por la incómoda situación

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un muy incómodo silencio. Eso, pensó Sam, era peor que estar peleando

-hey mira- dijo Freddie de repente- ¿ese no es calceto?

-si- dijo Sam- ¡Calceto!- lo llamo

Él se volvió hacia ellos

-ustedes son icarly ¿no?- dijo Calceto sentándose con ellos

-aja- respondieron

-¿y dónde está la otra chica?

-no vino- respondió Freddie

-esperen un minuto… ¿están en una cita?

-¡oh por favor! No- dijo Sam

-lo lamento, chica, pero están solos, con una enorme bebida que tiene dos popotes ¡claro que es una cita!

-no- dijo Freddie

-¿una cita improvisada?

-no- respondió Sam

-bien… como sea. Así que como está el viejo Spence ¿eh?

-bien, supongo- respondió Freddie

-nos corrió de su departamento- añadió Sam

-si típico de él. De hecho iba hacia allá ¿conocen a mi abuela?

-no- respondió Freddie

-ni idea- dijo Sam

-es una buena mujer- dijo Calceto encogiéndose de hombros- como sea, iremos a acampar

-genial- dijo Sam

-¿quieren ir?- ofreció calceto

-nosotros no…- comenzó a decir Freddie

-espero que intentes decir que no puedes esperar porque tienen que ir, de hecho- interrumpió Calceto

-¿Por qué?

-mi abuela le teme a los osos- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo

-¿y a nosotros que?

-se sentiría más segura si lleváramos un poco de carne fresca, además Spence siempre está lloriqueando por su hermana así que… ¿Qué piensan?

-¿nos llamaste carnada?- dijo Freddie

-y Spence siempre extraña a Carly… y Carly los extrañara- respondió Calceto

-qué más da- respondió Sam

-nos usara como carnada- dijo Freddie

-pero sería divertido ver a una viejita asustada y después podríamos…

-sigo aquí- advirtió Calceto

-claro que si- respondió Sam

-debo avisarle a mi mama- dijo Freddie

-entonces es un si ¡Genial! Llamare a mi abuela

000000000000000(*-*)/(*-*)/0000000000000000000000000000

**Ok ,ok ya lo sé, seguro estás pensando qué diablos tiene que ver el nombre con esto. Tranquilos pequeños saltamontes, aún falta otro capítulo y si les gusta continuare. Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer un capitulo tan largo (esto es largo para mi) por eso lo dividí en dos… o tal vez 3. Ya les dije que si quieren más continuare**

**No se olviden de pasarse por mi otra historia "Seddie en el fin del mundo continuación" que la actualizare muy pronto. Esto fue solo como un arranque de inspiración**

**Eso fue todo por hoy**

**Besos bye**


End file.
